


One More Touch

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Vignette, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could only have one more touch.





	One More Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

One More Touch

## One More Touch

### by Lynn Saunders

Title: One More Touch  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: <http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic> Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Rating: PG-13  
Classification: MSR, "Ice" missing scene, heavy on the "Pilot" references  
Spoilers: "Ice" and "Pilot"  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance, Challenge Fic Summary: He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could only have one more touch...  
Date Completed: 03-28-03 

Author's Notes:   
*This is my very first challenge fic! It was written in response to the UST challenge posted at Haven earlier this evening. The goal was to write a UST story for any pairing. Also, authors were to aim for 310 words. Oops! I accidentally extended that to 663 (according to MS Word, anyway). The UST is there, though. ;) 

Special Thanks:  
Candy-coated Mulders to Carol for providing unsolicited turbobeta. You are awesome! 

FEEDBACK: I am not above begging! All feedback is delighted over immediately, then saved for later wallowing. No, really. I promise.  


Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction. 

* * *

One More Touch  
by Lynn Saunders 

* * *

In darkness, in solitude, he finds it difficult to keep his mind reined in on the tight leash that professionalism demands. Inevitably, as he huddles against the cold wall of the storage room, his thoughts turn to the predominant subject of his late-night musings, what he thinks about while lying all alone on the stiff leather of his couch. 

Scully. 

The situations change, but the focus of his fantasies remains the same, has been the same since the night that she knocked anxiously on his motel room door in the rain. 

'I want you to look at something.' Her voice comes back to him, crystal-clear in the deafening silence of his make-shift cell, and it becomes obvious that this is the avenue he will explore tonight. 

Slowly, he replays the event in his mind, carefully picking apart the scene and savoring the elements, allowing the images to permeate his consciousness the way a good tequila floods the senses. He remembers the contrast of her ivory skin against the deep red of her robe, and her fiery hair, curled slightly from the rain. He remembers the way her fingers shook as she untied the knot, and the depth of trust in her eyes as she allowed the material to slip from her shoulders. He remembers the glow of candlelight on the planes and curves of her body, and his intense relief when he realized that she was not in danger (thank God for mosquitoes). But, above all, he remembers the slide of his fingers against the soft skin of her lower back, and the way her small form melded against his when he held her in his arms. 

He thinks, not for the first time, that if he could only have one more touch, one more chance to feel her warm skin on his, he would be able to clear his mind of these fantasies for good. Just one more caress... 

Suddenly, the large door in front of him creaks open, and she steps through the doorway. The blinding light from the hallway frames her, making her look like some sort of benevolent deity. His guardian angel. 

He jumps to his feet, shielding his eyes as they adjust to the glare. 

"It's just you?" 

"Yes," she answers as the door slams shut behind her. She quickly locates the light switch. 

"It's one of them." 

"No one's been killed since you've been in here." 

"So?" 

"We found a way to kill it. Two worms in one host will kill each other." 

"You give me one worm, you'll infect me." 

"If that's true, then why didn't you let us inspect you?" 

"I would have but you pulled a gun on me. Now, I don't trust them. I wanted to trust you." 

"Okay, but now they're not here." 

He turns, showing her the same level of trust that she gave him all those months ago, and allows her to check for signs of infection. When she is satisfied, she releases him and turns to leave. 

He should simply follow her. He wants to follow her, but his body does not obey. Instead, he grabs her, rather forcefully if her startled gasp is any indication. 

He finds himself pulling the fabric of her shirt down, revealing her soft neck. He can't help but enjoy the feel of her skin under his, can't resist allowing his fingers to linger ever-so-slightly longer than necessary, and can't deny the zing of electricity that travels through him when he is close to her. Though he understands the dire nature of their present situation, for the briefest moment one thought forces itself to the forefront of his mind. He realizes that his desire for her will never be quenched, but will keep building and building until one or both of them can no longer stand it. And he knows from the barely-audible catch in her breath as his thumb skims the graceful arch of her neck that she feels it too. 

* * *

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
